King Carter
King Carter (Born November 27, 1979) is an e-wrestler with about 2 years of wrestling experience in two federations. King has previously worked for Titan Pro Wrestling, but since its closing, King now resides on the EUW roster. King Carter is currently in the EUW and has been for 10 months. He currently is the EUW World Champion. Personal Info He is a cocky son of a gun who came right out of the riches. After several title runs in previous federations, he now feels he is the King. His wrestling style is similar to WWE Superstar Shelton Benjamin's Appearance He is an African-American with a variety of tattoos on his body. He wears long sagging black jean shorts with a white King Carter t-shirt hanging out the left back pocket. He has black knee pads and a black elbow pad on his right arm. He has on white wrist tape on both hands. On his left hand has the word 'King' and his right has the phrase '1-Up'. He wears a variety of Air Force One sneakers. History King Carter has garnered much success everywhere he's been, including Titan Pro Wrestling and now EUW. Early life King grew up as a 'rich kid' you could say. He garnered all the things a man would want. Women, money, mansions, they were all in his possession. But at school of course, he would carry money with him, to maybe show off how rich he is. He was the boy bullies looked to when they wanted money, so he was beaten while he was a child. When he grew up more and more, he had to fight more and more. He became a very well-trained boxer and an amateur wrestler. He fought his way out of harsh and brutal beatings until the day he left college. King went to the University of California, Los Angeles on an Amateur Wrestling scholarship. He gained success there, and even a few titles. After graduating, King made a lifelong decision and decided to become a professional wrestler, using the beating he took as a sign on strength and the beating he gave as a sign of everything brutal. Titan Pro Wrestling Titan Pro Wrestling. This is where the dream of King Carter began. King Carter gathered much success in his 5 match career, defeating many and being beaten by none. He showed his great athleticism throughout his entire career. Early off, after a successful debut, King won a tournament to become the Number One contender for the Titan TV Championship. He was set to go off against a cocky and confident Blade at Ground Zero. Between that time, King faced both Blade and Chris Apollo in a triple threat match, which ended with Blade pinning Apollo, but King making him tap. King and Blade argued after the match, which only brought more intensity into the rivalry. King and Blade shot promos at each other for weeks until the day of Ground Zero arrived. King and Blade both fought until they could no more, but in the end, King hit the King Carter to become the second ever TV Champion. He also injured Blade during the match, which intensified their rivalry, but of course Blade was in a wheel chair so there was nothing he could do to stop King from his success. Also at Ground Zero, a rivalry began between King and Lethal, now EUW superstar Lincoln Daggerson. The two met face to face while walking through the Titan halls, but the fans could smell the animosity from their seats. After a heated discussion, Lethal and King parted ways, each of them having the goal to destroy the other on their minds. Lethal had a match against Chris Apollo and looked as if he would actually win the match. But, just as it was seemingly going to go down, King masked himself and interfered in the match, causing Lethal to lose. Later that night, during the main event between Philip Storm and Brax Wayward, Brax Wayward won the Titan Heavyweight Championship and had begun to celebrate. After that, chaos ensued between a returning Nitron, Chris Apollo, Brax Wayward, and Philip Storm. In the end, King appeared and everything was set in stone. King, Nitron, Chris Apollo, and Philip Storm now stood tall over Brax Wayward, forming The Revolution. Although, Revolution was short lived. King and Lethal had a final match, which ended in a draw. It was a bloody, brutal match, which each competitor visibly worn out and seemingly defeated. It was then announced that King and Lethal would face in a 2 out of 3 falls match for the TV Championship, but that was later canceled due to the fact that Lethal quit after problems with superstars backstage. The day after Lethal left, it was announced everyone in Titan would upgrade to EUW, because Titan was the training camp for future EUW stars. This meant that Titan was no longer. King finished off his career undefeated with two draws and the Titan TV Title forever around his waist. EUW After the demise of Titan Pro Wrestling, it seemed King was out of a job. He lingered around San Diego, and other past Titan members who joined EUW had wondered where he went. After weeks without signing a contract, fans gave up on the thought of King in EUW. Debut Until one day, Pain in Vain on July 2, King interfered in a 'New Blood Battle Royal' and quickly made his mark by taking out Cobra Sambuka. He wanted to fight Billy Suicide, but he backed away. This started a boiling rivalry between King, Sambuka, and Suicide, which ended at Re-Volt 2006 where King came out victorious. But between those times, King made quite the name of him self. He garnered a successful debut, defeated 'The Cool Guy' Shades McZee. The weeks ahead of him saw King face his Re-Volt opponents in a handicap match, with him coming out victorious. We also saw King vs. Cobra Sambuka in a fierce 'Extreme Rules' match, with King again victorious. The week after, King teamed up with Cole Evolver to face Billy Suicide, Cobra Sambuka and Lethal. King and Cole proved to be an incredible tag team, winning against the stacked odds in the week before ReVolt. Mr. Money in the Bank On the August 13th edition of Sunday Night Suicide, before defeating Nitron and Gabe Newell, Mr. Matthews announced King Carter would be in the Money in the Bank. After being victorious against Nitron and Newell, he was attacked by Trent Sickness. King Carter went out that arena as a bloody pulp, but he regained himself at Hourglass Hours. There, King defeated The Eh, Gabe Newell, Matteo Bersanelli and Trent Sickness to become Mr. Money in the Bank. Now, King Carter has a million dollars, and an opportunity to go for the World Title whenever he wants. Move Set King Carter prefers using more aerial based attacks to wear down opponents. He uses his standing moves throughout the match and then uses his submissions to either end the match or put the nail in the coffin. If his submissions fail, then it's all up to the King Kutter or the K-4. These moves usually end the match. Standing Maneuvers * Execution – (Powerbomb) *The Dethroner (99 Crusher) * Delayed Vertical Suplex * Cracked Crown (DDT) * Sunday Night Suplex (Northern Lights Suplex) * Double Knee Backbreaker * Front flip Neckbreaker * Red Paint (Sit-Out Facebuster) * Neckbreaker to Knee * Double Underhook Backbreaker * Lifting DDT * Royal Drop (Samoan Drop) * T-Bone Suplex Top Rope Maneuvers * The Fly (Diving Elbow) * Split-Legged Moonsault * Diving knee drop bulldog * Moonsault elbow drop * Arm twist ropewalk leg drop * Somersault leg drop Striking Maneuvers * Black Eyes (Boxing Combination-right hook, left hook, right uppercut) * The Whip (Dragon Whip) * No Mo' Jaw (Super kick) * Crescent Kick * Dropkick * Shinin' Diamond (Shining Wizard) Submission Maneuvers * Sharpshooter* *Triangle Hold * Figure Fo’ (Figure Four Leg lock) * K-Lock (Muta Lock – Inverted STF) * Figure Four Necklock * STFU * Reverse Chin Lock with a Bridge * The Bridge Lock (Bridging Grounded Double Chicken Wing) * The Look Up Lock (Surfboard) * Kalifornia Kloverleaf (Texas Cloverleaf) Finishers * King Kutter—RKO * K-4 -- Standing moonsault side slam Entrance Info The beginning of "King Back" begins to play. Smoke begins to crawl out of the entrance way while green lasers fly around the area. As the lyrics begin to play, a figure appears out of the smoke. The figure slowly walks out of the mist to reveal King in a white tank top and his ring attire. He looks toward the ground before bending down and dusting off his Air Force Ones. He begins to walk down the ramp, working his neck and moving his arms. Just as he gets to the end of the ramp, he moves towards the left and signals for a fan to dust off his shoulder, which he/she does. He grins before continuing his stride to the ring steps. When he gets to the steps, he jogs up them and goes to the nearest turnbuckle. He climbs it and looks down for a couple of seconds. He then looks up, grins and does a 'wingspan' pose, much to the dismay of the crowd. He turns around and faces the ring before hopping off and readying himself for the match Entrance Music King Back by T.I. Career Accomplishments TiTAN Championship Succession Match History *Retribution Rookie Battle Royale Chris Saxon vs. Oscar Guerrero vs. King vs. Craig Storm WIN *TNT - 5/9/06 5 Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royale 'The Iceman' Kenneth Frost vs. King vs. Brax Wayward vs. Shadow vs. Craig Storm WIN *TNT - 5/16/06 Triple Threat Match Blade vs. King vs. Chris Apollo DRAW *Ground Zero Singles - TiTAN TV Title Match Blade vs. King WIN *TNT - 6/13/06 Street Fight Lethal vs. King DRAW EUW Championship Succession Merchandise * King Carter Action Figure * King T-Shirts * King Hats * King Wristbands Trivia * Won EUW's first ever Money in the Bank ladder match and is the first one in EUW to be called Mr. Money in the Bank. * Second ever and longest reigning Titan TV Champion. * Went to school with Tom 'The Eh' Roberts and The Jones. * His father passed away during the beginning of his Titan career. He has since dedicated all of his matches to his father. * Related to the note above, when seeking revenge against the family that killed his father, a friend gave him a baseball bat. He has since used this bat as his weapon of choice. Carter, King Category:African-American Characters